Test
by brunettebookworm14
Summary: Just a lil oneshot  Idiot, stop looking at my paper. I suck at summaries, so...anyway, rated for language. SxM Please R&R ! ...also suck at titles. If you have a better one I'm all ears!


**A/N: Well hai thar. Most info was in the descrip, but whatever. This story takes place in neither of the plots, manga or anime, but I guess for characterization and setting's sake you can just pick one. If you don't like SoulxMaka, then I suggest possibly not reading this, unless you really want to. ^^' Dunno bout you guys, so yeah. Anyway, I will now professionally state that none of the characters in this story are mine, and Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Okhubo. Also, I will mention that the idea came from a talk in tutoring with maileflanagan13, as we contemplated what would happen. (She also helped me when it started getting off track, thanks bestest buddy!) And this oneshot is the result. I apologize if there is OOC-ness, as this is my first ever SE fanfic. This is mostly exploring Soul's point of view and his thoughts throughout, since majority of the fics I've read are in Maka's POV, and also I thought it would be fun to write for him, although there are parts where it kind of switches because I just write weird like that. XD Lastly, (I know, I'll stop talking soon) I would love it if you, the reader, would click that magical little button on the bottom and tell me what you think! Thank you~! Now, on with the show~**

It was a pretty average day at Shibusen, or as average as it could be there, thought a lazy-eyed scythe. Walking to class with his meister, his thoughts were drifting away from what she was saying. When he glanced back at Maka though, Soul noticed her green eyes were narrowed and her eyebrows scrunched together in obvious irritation. This was normally a bad sign, he suddenly recalled, as a rather thick volume came crashing down on his skull.

As the test papers were being passed out in class, Soul rubbed his head for the eighth time, still groaning, saying that he was sure to get a dent in my head from the massive amount of abuse. Looking pointedly at Maka while saying so. Huffing and glaring at him, Maka passed a paper to him and mumbled, "Well maybe if you paid attention once in a while…" Soul just let out a small laugh at her childish pout (sure, it was kind of cute, and made him a _bit_ more sympathetic, but he'd never tell her _that_) and directed his attention to the test. _Well, I can't remember what this is on, _he thought to himself, _hell, I'm just gonna wing it. Now that's cool. _He grinned, writing his name, looked over and Maka was already scribbling away.

As usual, Soul got lazy and watched as Maka answered quickly, and took occasional (Okay, _not-_so occasional) glances at her paper, just to see how she was doing, of course. Then he noticed something on the margin.

"Oi, Maka…" Soul craned his neck trying to get a better look, "What's that say?"

"W-what're you saying?" she hesitantly whispered back, giving him her best glare, although her face was getting pink, he took note of this. "What _does_ that say? Ahaha…" Maka started to cover up her paper with her arm. He leaned over more, still trying to get a better look.

"Right there, by number eight-" he tried to reach over to point it out.

"N-nothing! Idiot, stop cheating or you'll get detention," she whispered and pushed his hand out of the way.

"Wait, no, lemme see, I don't care if it's wrong-"

"No! Learn for a change!" Her face was now a bright shade of pink, and she angled herself so that her shoulders blocked the paper. "Now let me work."

"Lemme see, Maka," his voice got a bit louder as he stretched his arm over hers to grab the paper, and she raised it up to keep it from him.

"No. Now stop before you get in trouble." Just as she said this, Sid looked at the pair, Soul frozen with his arm reaching over Maka, who held her paper aloft in order to avoid his grasp.

"Soul! Maka!" Sid raised his voice, at which they both sat back in their seats properly, remembering the last time Soul had gotten in trouble during a test. They continued writing.

The test went on as per usual, but that incident kept lurking in the back of Soul's mind throughout the rest of the day. As they walked home, Soul decided it would be the best time to ask, since Maka was obviously embarrassed about whatever it was.

"Hey, Maka."

"U-um, yeah?" Maka's voice faltered a bit. She knew what he was going to ask, and her face was getting pink again.

"'re you ever gonna tell me what was on that?" Soul asked, pretty straightforward.

"You remember that curiosity killed the cat?" Maka countered, with a hint of irritation in her voice. She glared back at her weapon. "Why do you need to know so badly?"

He sighed. Why _was_ this bothering him? Was it simply that she was keeping something a secret from him?

"Just 'cause." That's right, he had to play it off like it's all cool.

"Soul," Maka turned and looked him full in the face, her eyes condescending and her cheeks still a bit flushed. "I know you. There's more to it than that."

"Well," he responded, "There's more to what you wrote, too, I bet." His eyes were challenging her.

She sighed as she opened the door to their shared apartment. "There was, but who said you needed to read and approve of it?" Her voice was getting more and more agitated.

"I did." Why was she so irritable? It was just a piece of paper, right?

She looked at him in initial shock, but then slight anger sunk in. She frowned at the scythe. "You might be my partner, but you have no right to be so nosy!" With that she turned and stalked towards her room.

"Whatever you say, but did you have to make such a big deal of it?" At that comment Maka promptly slammed the door.

In the morning, Soul was smart enough not to mention what happened.

The tests were graded and given out, Maka had gotten a 100, of course, and Soul a 68, seeing as he'd only finished two thirds of the test.

But, just because Soul didn't mention it, doesn't mean he'd forgotten. He smirked.

A few seconds before the bell, Soul snatched Maka's paper and dashed out the door, leaving a bewildered class and an angry Maka in his tracks.

He sat down in an empty hallway. _Now I can see what all the fuss was about…heh, it was probably just nothing anyway. _

Smirking as he lifted the front page of his discovery, he stopped. He just stared at it.

Then, he just smiled.

It was at this point that Maka showed up, snatching her paper back. Her stare was furious, and her face was almost as red as his eyes.

"Are you happy now?" She asked bitterly, turning to walk away. Receiving no answer, she started to walk away. "…Good."

Something, more like some_one_, held her back.

"Wait,"

"What, so you can laugh at me?" Maka turned around so she was looking Soul full on in the face. Her deep green eyes shone with the extra water that was threatening to build up there. His eyes were the complete opposite, red and dry, and light dancing in them, like he was _happy_.

"…It's about damn time," He said with a bit of humor, looking down and then back up at her.

"…W-what?" It was Maka's eyebrows to met. She just stared at him.

"I said," Soul leaned in a bit closer. "It's about time."

"B-but…" Maka's resolve, however, dissolved the longer she looked into his eyes, the crimson depths easily making her feel lost, "I thought-y-you didn't…like me?" Her answer came out less confidently than Maka had hoped, and ended up sounding like a question.

Soul sighed. "Dammit, Maka…"

And just like that, his arms were around her.

It was like his arms had their own will, and his own actions shocked him at first. Then he was amazed at just how _well_ she fit in his embrace, and how warm she was-

"MAKAAAA~" Soul froze.

The red-headed Death Scythe came leaping down the hallway- just in time to see his precious little girl in the arms of "that-guy-who's-living-with-his-precious-daughter-instead-of-him-so-is-therefore-trying-to-corrupt-her-innocence." …Otherwise known as his daughter's weapon. Maka tensed up. The _one time_ Soul's about to tell her how he feels- and her papa _ruins it. _

Spirit stopped in his tracks, his eyes already wet and his nose dribbling. "M-maka?"

Said daughter stood up.

"…You have five seconds to get out of my sight."

_

* * *

_

**So How was it? Again, Please review! I would love to improve~**_  
_


End file.
